


Five Times Adrien Got Marinette Flowers & The One Time He Didn’t

by LadySerendipitous



Series: Plethora Of Love Yay [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 5 Times, Flowers, Fluff, Multi, POV Nino Lahiffe, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 19:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12464247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: This is a birthday fic for the amazing and wonderful @miraculousstorytelling aka Pastry. I hope you enjoy!





	Five Times Adrien Got Marinette Flowers & The One Time He Didn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculousstorytelling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousstorytelling/gifts).



The Concert

Nino was amused as he glanced over at Adrien. The boy was absolutely entranced by the performance in front of them. Part of it was definitely because up until Marinette announced she was going to be part of the concert, Adrien had no clue Marinette played an instrument. Not surprising since Marinette had stopped playing the violin just months prior to Adrien joining their class. 

But there she was now, performing for the charity concert just as well as those sitting by her if Nino was any judge. All the practice she had been doing lately had paid off. With the last song at its end, they stood up and applauded. The director looked pleased, as she should be. It was hard to tell Marinette’s reaction since her short stature made her hard to see with taller performers in front of her now standing. It didn’t really matter though because as soon as the curtain closed, Adrien was headed to the wing where Marinette would eventually be exiting. 

Nino chuckled to himself. “Boy’s got it bad.”

“He’s not the only one,” Alya, who had been sitting between him and her parents, pointed out.

Nino smiled fondly as he looked over to where Adrien was waiting just as Marinette came through the door. While the gasp wasn’t audible from where they were, her body language was obvious. “Yeah.”

Alya clucks her tongue and Nino looked back over at her. She had a roguish smile on her lips and shook her head. “Let’s walk over there and give our congratulations as well.”

Nino agreed, and along with Marinette’s parents they went to give their own congratulations to her. Marinette’s cheeks were pink and she cradled the bouquet of a similar shade of pink, with white flowers too, carefully. They all got to give her hugs before her father’s turn. Only quick thinking by her mother saved the bouquet as Sabine took them from her daughter just as the large man gave her a bear hug.

The reception after the concert was a relaxed affair as the audience took refreshments and talked with performers. Marinette wasn’t looking to mingle “I’m not a professional after all.” and preferred to just talk with those she knew, including Nadja Chamack who had been the one to ask Marinette to perform. Through the whole evening Adrien was by her side, and Nino couldn’t help but think they looked good together. 

 

Invitation To Dinner

“Dude, you brought flowers?” Nino asked as they met in front of the bakery.

“Of course, you always bring flowers, or wine or some other gift for the hostess during a dinner,” Adrien explained as they walked through the door.

“It’s not like a formal dinner or anything you know,” Nino retorted shaking his head with a smile.

“Dinner is dinner, besides Marinette is making this whole meal from scratch,” Adrien reminded him.

Nino couldn’t really argue with that. If anything he felt a soft warmness at Adrien’s forethought on the matter. Adrien was just that nice of a guy to consider these sorts of occasions. 

They greeted Sabine at the counter before heading up the stairs. When they knocked on the door Marinette was the one to answer. Her hair was up in a bun and was wearing a cute apron to protect her outfit. An outfit he was sure she made herself and had planned for just this dinner. 

“You’re here,” she greeted in delight when she saw the two of them. Then Adrien held out the bouquet. “For me?”

“Well you did invite us to dinner,” Adrien said with a grin. 

“True. Oh, come in!” Marinette realized she had been keeping the boys on the landing and stepped aside so the could enter. “Everyone else should be arriving soon. I’m glad you’re both here now.”

As she walked back to the kitchen, probably to get a vase for the bouquet of purple and blue flowers, Nino noticed the delicious aromas. Glancing at Adrien he knew he wasn’t the only one. Absently he thought, ‘the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.’

 

May Day

Marinette walked into class smirking, in her hand she held a basket full of bright and happy yellow flowers. Nino moved forward, slightly leaning on his desk. “What’s with the flowers?”

“Someone anonymously left them for me this morning,” Marinette said, her gaze slowly leaving Nino to look at the blond behind him. Nino turned to look, seeing a self satisfied grin on Adrien’s face. 

“Why are you both looking at me. Anyone could have left Marinette a mayday basket,” Adrien said, not doing a very good job trying to look innocent.

Marinette walked over to put the basket atop her desk. “Considering the location of said basket, I highly doubt it was anyone else.”

Nino lifted an eyebrow. “You wanted to be caught, didn’t you?”

“I just wanted to ensure my May Day basket was received by the right person,” Adrien protested. 

“You’re absolutely ridiculous, you know that?” Marinette said with such fondness that Nino felt struck by the words. Adrien, who was the target, looked like a puddle of goo.

Anytime Nino glanced at Marinette’s direction during class he caught her smelling the flowers, or lightly touching the petals or even just admiring the basket bouquet. 

 

Congratulations Are In Order

“I got it,” Marinette cried out as she returned to class from their lunch break. She was all but spinning as she walked across the floor which made Nino slightly nervous, the girl wasn’t known for her grace in everyday life. 

Marinette didn’t trip though, but instead was holding a piece of paper to her chest. 

“What did you get?” Adrien asked as he pushed away from the desk he’d been leaning against while talking to Nino. 

Marinette went up to him, almost shoving the piece of paper in his face. Adrien took her wrist to push it back enough to read then he let out a whoop, grabbed her by the waist, and spun her around. “I knew you’d get that internship.”

Marinette giggled, clinging to Adrien even as he sat her back on her feet. Nino grinned, watching their antics until his cheeks hurt. “Adrien’s right, you were a shoe in for that summer internship.”

“I really wasn’t, but thank you for your vote of confidence Nino,” she told him as her eyes sparkled in merriment. She looked to want to say more but Alya claimed her arm, dragging Marinette away from Adrien and declaring that a celebration was in order. Rose and Juleka were with her and they all started to give their own congratulations. 

Nino glanced back at Adrien who had his phone out. He was obviously up to something. “What are you doing?”

“Celebratory flowers are in order,” Adrien told him in a hushed tone showing a page of vase arrangements from a florist shop. 

Nino shook his head in amusement. “What about the pink and purple one?”

Adrien looked at his phone then back at Nino. “Great idea! I should be able to get it delivered just before we’re out of school.”

 

In Sickness & In Health

“Whoa, Adrien you look like…,” Nino was reluctant to say what as Adrien flopped down next to him. 

“Oh, I know. Yesterday was rough,” Adrien said with a sigh. Nino patted Adrien’s shoulder in sympathy. 

“I have some videos submitted to me for the Ladyblog of last night’s akuma attack,” Alya commented from the table behind them. “A few commenters have noticed that Chat Noir seemed to have gotten the rough end of the battle. Good thing Ladybug can revert all damages.”

“Yeah, which is a good thing.” Adrien ran a hand through his hair. “Did you talk to Marinette this morning?”

Alya made a face. “I think she relapsed. She’s not coming to school today, that’s for sure.”

With a groan Adrien placed his forehead on the table. Nino traded looks with Alya, but there wasn’t much that could be said. Adrien then brought his head up suddenly. “Ask her if she wants visitors after school!”

Alya chuckled. “Good idea, but why are you making me do it. You could text her.”

“You’re her best friend. She’ll be more honest with you than if I text her,” Adrien pointed out.

“The boy can be taught,” Alya said with a snicker, even as she pulled out her phone and was texting Marinette. 

Nino couldn’t recall the last time he’d been in Marinette’s room. Sabine had escorted them up to the room where Marinette was sitting on her day bed, surrounded by so many pillows and blankets. She looked very tiny, which wasn’t something he was use to since even though she was obviously shorter than him, her personality added a good deal of height to her. Sabine made them promise not to let Marinette get up and do anything and to keep their visit short.

“Hi there,” Marinette said in a hoarse whisper as they walked over to her.

“Hi yourself. Marinette you need to take better care of yourself,” Alya reprimanded lightly with a mock serious expression on her face, which made Marinette chuckle until she started coughing. 

“I’m sorry Marinette,” Adrien said as he went to sit on the edge of the lounge, a bouquet of bright orange flowers in his hand.

“It’s not your fault,” Marinette insisted even though it was obvious Adrien wasn’t willing to agree. 

Nino’s eyes glanced around the room while these simple exchanges were going on, as they tried to get her to smile or drink her tea or promise to rest as much as she could. There were sketches and photos, half finished projects and trinkets out everywhere. There was also hanging in front of the round window four bouquets, drying. When Alya and Marinette were deep in discussion, Nino nudged Adrien and pointed them out. “She’s as sentimental as you are.”

Adrien lifted an eyebrow. “Is that a bad thing?”

“Quite the opposite. It’s why you’re both so amazing,” Nino told him, hoping Adrien understood how truthful he was being, because they were. The two most amazing people he knew by far. 

 

For No Reason What So Ever

Nino walked into class and saw a large vase arrangement of roses. Beautiful, deep red, roses. At least two dozen of them. Nino paused at the entrance and just stared at them for a moment in amazement. He then saw the blond model turn front and grinning at him. “Dude, I think you went overboard this time for flowers for Marinette.”

“I would like to point out those aren’t sitting at my desk Nino,” Marinette said with a smile, sitting behind Adrien. Nino blinked. She was right. They were…. “That’s your seat unless I’m horribly mistaken.”

Nino gaped at the two of them, then looked at the flowers again. Yup, they were at his side of the table. Slowly, as if in a dream he walked over to his chair, but couldn’t quite figure out how sitting worked just yet. He looked back at the couple again. “Why?”

Adrien frowned. “What, I can’t give my boyfriend flowers just because?”

“But you always have a reason when you get Marinette flowers,” Nino pointed out, because yeah, Adrien always found a reason to buy Marinette flowers. Never once was it just on a whim. 

“That’s because he’s skirting around my request,” Marinette said, scowling at the blond, but without any real malice. 

Nino finally felt like he could sit, so he did, even if it was more like falling into his seat. “I don’t understand.”

Adrien was smirking at Marinette with absolute adoration, then turned to look at Nino. Nino was sure one of these days that look direct at him was going to stop his heart and that would be the end of Nino Lahiffe. “So like months and months ago on patrol, when we were all trying to figure out what was between the three of us she gave me an ultimatum.”

“It wasn’t an ultimatum,” Marinette protested. Nino had a feeling Adrien was a little bit more correct about whatever this was than Marinette was. Absently he took one of the roses from the arrangement, spinning the stem in his hand as he listened to his two partners. 

“It was an ultimatum,” Adrien insisted quietly to Nino though there was no way Marinette hadn’t heard. “She told me I wasn’t allowed to go off and spoil her anytime I wanted. That I wasn’t allowed to be…. what was the word, oh yes, frivolous.”

The frown Marinette had now was a little more real and the smirk Adrien wore was 100% Chat Noir. “Let me guess,” Nino finally was putting the pieces together. “You took that as a challenge ?”

Adrien shrugged and Marinette herumped. Nino couldn’t help it, he started cracking up. He was dating two of the most dramatic heroes in all of Paris. 

Little did Nino know that Adrien’s desire to spoil his partners, now that he wasn’t so distracted with besting Marinette at her own game, was going to lead to a lot more surprises. While at times Adrien would embarrass him, Nino did not regret his relationship with Adrien and Marinette, though he soon after adopted Marinette’s stance on occasions. It didn’t stop Adrien from spoiling the both of them, but it slowed it down to a more acceptable level. Years later, Marinette and Nino would still look at the dried flowers of Adrien’s early days of over the top gifts to them out of love (and a dramatic desire for romance) and agree they were very lucky to have him in their life.


End file.
